


A Game Worth Playing

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [5]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, I want a Byamba, If you can find a plot I will be amazed, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is my readers fault, author loves tags, author runs and hides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants to spend some personal time with his lover but Byamba must finish his work. The two find a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game Worth Playing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



 

Marco watched his lover from where he laid curled up on the bed half naked with a look of mild frustration on his face. It had been a long day and right now all he wanted to do was have amazing sex with his Mongolian lover, eat some grapes with honey, and sleep in _exactly_ that order. However, Byamba seemed more interested in a pile of paper than him at the moment which Marco found a little disheartening when it comes to his appeal.

"Byamba..." Marco whined at his lover who did not even bother to look at him.

"I have to finish my work, Saikhan neg. We can play in a bit." Marco could not hold back the groan at his lover's response and flopped on his stomach limply. The air was soon filled with the faint sound of bristles on paper and the shuffling of items on a wooden desk. Getting antsy Marco turned on his stomach so that he was watching his lover again in all his glory. His soft hair that Marco rarely got to feel was up in it's typical braided style and his shirt was half open giving Marco a peak at the chest he could never get enough of exploring. The low lights gave Byamba an otherworldly glow as the warrior sat relaxed in the chair that resembled a throne the Khan had especially made for him to fit his stature as a rewards years ago. Tired of being ignored Marco decided that he had to move things along before all interest was completely lost and proceeded to do his best come-hither pose on the bed.

"That is enough work for tonight. Come to bed, Amore." Marco purred and smiled when the Italian endearment caused his lover to shift in his seat.

"I will come to bed when this done. I swear you will have my whole attention." Byamba promised as he resumed writing. Marco refused to give up so quickly and proceeded to slowly crawl off the bed, across the short distance to the desk, and finally up to his lover side. Byamba refused to look at him but still paused in his writing when a hand slowly ran from his ankle up to his thigh till they reached his waist. Marco allowed his hands to stroke his lover's thighs but when he still got no reaction he rubbed his finger's lightly into the spot on Byamba's left hip that made his knees weak.  

"Marco." Byamba warned as he stopped writing to the Latin's joy. Believing that he was finally getting somewhere Marco dug his nails in the spot just as he knew Byamba liked it and the brush was dropped onto the desk. Marco had to back away slightly as the chair was pushed back and large hands grabbed him by the arms yanking Marco into Byamba's lap kissing his furiously. Marco kissed back eagerly trying to lick into his lover's mouth while his hands yanked open the shirt to get at the hard flesh that never failed to impress. Byamba fought back with his tongue as his hands caressed and stroked the body of the man squirming on his lap. Pulling out of the kiss Byamba licked his way down his lover's throat till he got to the spot behind Marco's ear that made his boneless and bite down on it pulling a wanton moan from the Latin's mouth. Biting and sucking on the spot until his lover was a mewling mess in his arms Byamba pushed his lover off his lap on to the desk. When Marco tried to crawl back into Byamba's lap with a low whine the Mongolian kept him at a distance.  

"Please, Byamba. You said we could play." Marco begged.

"Yes, when I was done. I'm not done but I have a game you could play." His lover replied before yanking the Latin's shirt and pants off before bending Marco across over across the desk almost on the papers. His small clothes were pulled off so that large hands could grope and squeeze his arse as Marco squirmed. As one hand continued to squeeze Marco's ass he other disappeared in the desk compartment searching until he pulled out a jar of oil. Uncapping the jar Byamba coated his fingers before pressing one to his lover's entrance until Marco made a noise in his throat. Chuckling at his lover's impatience Byamba slowly pressed in a thick finger gently stroking to avoid hurting his lover. With loving and gentle movements Byamba stretched and prepared his lover until he knew Marco was ready despite the Latins attempts to hurry his lover along.  

 Pulling away Byamba wiped the spare oil from his fingers on a towel he had sitting on the desk in case the ink spilt before rearranging the chair until it was half facing the desk and the bed.

"Byamba, what are you doing?" Marco asked confused from where he was bent across the desk.

"Playing." Byamba replied as he pulled Marco up to face him where he pulled him into another deep kiss. Once they were breathless Byamba sat in the chair pulling Marco so that the Latin was straddling the Mongolian with his hands braced on his shoulders. 

 "Byamba, I do not understand. I though we were going to-" The rest of what Marco was going to say ended in a whimper as his lover lowered him until he was completely speared on Byamba's cock. Both men gasped and clung to each other as they adjusted to their positions: one from being completely filled and stretched in the best way while the other focused on breathing deeply as to keep from thrusting up into the tight and hot body he was buried inside.

"Oh, please please." Marco pleaded as Byamba guided his lover until he was rocking down on his lover's cock gasping and moaning in earnest. Satisfied Byamba removed a hand from the Latin's hips to pick up the brush.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked shocked at his lover's actions.  

"You said you wanted to play and I told you that I had to finish so here is a game for you. I am going to finish my work so that I can be done while you ride my cock since you are so eager for me."

"Byamba, by the time you finish I will have found my release." Marco tried to reason because apartenly his lover decided to become evil. That is the only thing Marco could come up with to explain this.

"I would not recommend it, saikhan ni. If you come than that will be all the release you will find tonight. However, if you be the good Latin I know you are and resist coming in till I am done than I will be spending the rest of the night fucking you senseless starting on this desk." Byamba growled in his lover's ear as his hand squeezed Marco's arse. 

His lover had defintely decided to become evil Marco decided grinding down on Byamba's cock as the Mongolian's words have set a inferno in his blood. There is no way that he could hold out so long when his lover was filling him up in every way he needed. 

"Do you agree to my terms, saikhan ni? Or would you like to go back to the bed and wait?" Byamba asked with his brush poised over the ink bottle ready to start back to work.

"Write quickly." Marco pleaded as he rocked down on his lover's cock and needy moans started falling from his mouth like raindrops.

 "As you wish, sweet Marco." Byamba rumbled as his brush dipped into the ink and danced across white sheets to the rhythm of Marco riding his cock and the gasps of pleasure in his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have some of these written I can focus on school. Hopefully.  
> Will someone help me with ideas? I'm having a hard time picking places in season one to plant stories.
> 
>  
> 
> sweet one - saikhan neg  
> Amore - Love  
> saikhan ni - lovely one


End file.
